Portable computer systems are becoming increasingly popular. Power to a portable computer system is normally provided by a direct current (DC) power source such as, for example, a battery. One concern with the use of the battery is the battery life. Depending on how the computer system is used, the frequency of how often the battery may need to be recharged may vary. As more advanced applications are developed, the balance between the user experience and the battery life becomes more evident. A computer system operating in a high power consumption mode may provide an excellent user experience, but it may drain the battery faster than when the computer system is operating in a low power consumption mode. When the battery is drained, an application may end abruptly and thus can negatively affect the user experience. Efforts are being developed to improve the user experience while reducing the effect of the battery life.